Fighting Back
by The Unicorn
Summary: AU - Buffy didn't reach Sunnydale but Giles did...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, some people who are more interested in making money then in telling a good story do. You can tell this by the fact that they have money and I don't nor do I expect to make any from this story.

This is an AU BTVS. What if Buffy hadn't gotten to Sunnydale but Giles had? How would things play out.

A.N: For my story a Demon is a creature which isn't of one of the natural animal groups (Mammels, reptiles, etc) for example Clem, The Judge or hell hounds while a Daemon is a non human or non corporeal being, usually one from another world/dimension like the daemons which posses a vampire or the one which came when Buffy was brought back to life.

Please review! If you don't I won't know what I'm doing right and what wrong and just keep on bumbling on.

**Chapter 1: Vampires are real!** Xander hugged Willow closer to him as he heard something move just outside the crypt door. "Some thing's out there" he whispered to the old man who'd helped him and Willow get away from those... things. The old man lifted his crossbow, pointing it at the crypt door which was open only a crack. The sight of an old man with a crossbow in one hand and a cross in the other should have seemed ridiculous. In fact it would have seemed so if not for the two piles of dust just outside the door which had been... things, trying to force their way in. After A moment the old man relaxed. "It's okay, just a couple of Ghouls. Normally they might be dangerous but in this town there are always plenty of bodies for them to feed on." After a moment he added "We're probably safe now, dawn is just half an hour away and the vampires will be heading back to their hiding places, not trying to get one more meal." "S..so we can leave now?" Willow's voice shook with fear and fatigue. "It would be better to wait. Many vampires have lairs in cemeteries and although I doubt anyone is hunting anymore tonight if one spots you out in the open they might decide to take advantage of the opportunity." The old man explained. Once it's full light outside it should be safe to leave. "Wait, how do the... vampires hole up in a cemetery?" Willow's voice steadied as her curiosity was roused although she still stumbled over the thought of real, blood-sucking vampires. "I thought you said this was safe because those things couldn't touch anything consecrated, so how could they sleep in a cemetery when everything is holy?" "Relatively safe" The man replied "Not totally safe, and yes it is. but only as long as the crypt wasn't desecrated any vampire touching it would be burned and weaker vampires would be unable to approach it unless compelled." then taking a long breath the old man continued unfortunately it's relatively easy to desecrate a crypt. In fact just the act spilling innocent blood in it would usually be enough for a Christian crypt. "Oh." Xander said numbly imagining the thing which had almost got them before the old man showed up throwing Jese's head in through the door and then bursting through it herself. Xander shook his head to dispel the image. "So what stopped those things from getting some poor guy and splashing his blood in here?" Xander asked and immediately regretted it as Willow's face which had been showing some color again was again drained of color. "Oh God! What if they'd gotten Jese and did that to him?" Willow gasped "It's okay Willow." Xander reassured her pulling her closer to him. "Jese got away. All the vampires ended up chasing us so he would have had no trouble getting home." "Yes. While I'm sure your friend is quite alright it's a good idea not to issue a verbal invitation to anyone coming to your house after dark and try and arrange for anyone you meet on the street at night to touch across or blessed item." The old man hesitated for a minute then continued. "As for throwing blood into the crypt that wouldn't work. In fact once we were in here it would have been nearly impossible for the vampires to deconsecrate the crypt since our need for it to be consecrated would have greatly reinforced the crypt's link to the Cristian energy basin." "What Cristian energy basin?" Willow asked. "I think..." the old man hesitated then continued more firmly "I think anymore explanations will have to wait a bit." Reaching inside his jacket the old man took out two small cards and handed them to Xander and Willow. "If you still want to know more about vampires and everything else that goes on under the surface of th modern world in two days then call this number and I'll explain everything I know about vampires, demons and other creatures of the night." Xander looks at the card but there isn't enough light to read what it says so he puts it in his pocket. "Who are you anyway?" He asked the old man. "Rupert Giles." A comfortable silence settled on the three as they sat and waited for the sun to rise so they could leave. 


	2. Where's Jesse?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, some people who are more interested in making money then in telling a good story do. You can tell this by the fact that they have money and I don't nor do I expect to make any from this story.

This is an AU BTVS. What if Buffy hadn't gotten to Sunnydale but Giles had? How would things play out.

A.N: For my story a Demon is a creature which isn't of one of the natural animal groups (Mammels, reptiles, etc) for example Clem, The Judge or hell hounds while a Daemon is a non human or non corporeal being, usually one from another world/dimension like the daemons which posses a vampire or the one which came when Buffy was brought back to life.

Please review! If you don't I won't know what I'm doing right and what wrong and just keep on bumbling on.

**Chapter 2: Where's Jesse?** Once the sun was up Xander and Willow left the cemetery and Tried to decide how to find Jesse. "He probably didn't head home, his brother was having some all-night party and the joke shop is on the other side of town so he probably didn't go there" Willow said thoughtfully. "I don't think Jesse would have worried much about getting teased be Marcus and his buddies after seeing... seeing her." Xander suppressed a shudder. "The old guy, Mr Giles said we're safe daring the day so why don't you go home and I'll go by Jesse's place and if he's not there I'll check my house. If I find Jesse we'll head over to your place, if you find him get him to stay until I get there, o.k?" Xander asked. We've got to talk about what happened. "o.k" willow nodded "But as soon as you meet up with Jesse you call me." After Xander agreed to phone her as soon as he found Jesse they split up. Willow hurried home as fast as she could. Her house was closest to the OceanView Cemetery were the things. No Vampires she corrected herself. Mr. Giles said they were Vampires and they certainly acted like vampires were supposed to act. Including trying to drink people's blood and shying away from crosses. Willow didn't believe in vampires, the bogyman, or any other of those children stories. Her parents had made sure she knew they were just stories and wouldn't have them in the house from when she was in kindergarten. On the other hand Willow didn't ignore facts and the facts were that they'd been attacked by a bunch of people who's faces distorted when the attacked, shied away from consecrated items, turned to dust when you fired a crossbow bolt through the heart but didn't seem affected when a crossbow bolt hit them elsewhere in the chest. While it could all be some elaborate hoax the simpler explanation was that vampires were real and they'd been attacked by a group of them. There were all sorts of implications to that but willow pushed them aside. First find Jesse and the three of them would sit down and talk about what happened. Then they'd work out what to do about all the different implications. As soon as she got home she unlocked the front door and called Jesse's name. When no answer came Willow hurried through the rooms calling out until she'd gone through every room in the house. Once it was absolutely clear that Jesse hadn't headed to her house she sat down by the phone waiting for Xander to phone her. At some point while she was waiting the effects of a sleepless, adrenaline filled night caught up with her and she fell asleep. Willow woke up to Xander's voice. "Wakey, Wakey Wills. Where's Jesse? We need to figure out what happened" "Wha?..where? Isn't Jesse with you?" Willow asked trying to shake her sleepy mind awake." "No...I checked all through his house, and the shed and Marcus's and his friends cars. He isn't there or at my house." Xander said worriedly "I even woke up Marcus and he said Jesse hadn't been there." Willow grimaced at the last. Normally Marcus would know better then to do more then tease Xander but having Xander wake him up after a night of binge drinking might have been enough to make him forget the last time two guys from the football team decided to beat up Xander and discovered that he didn't know how to surrender. Once the three of them got out of the hospital the two bullies were expelled from school and all the bullies kept their distance from Xander. "What about your..?" Willow started to ask as Xander shook his head. "I checked there also. I guess he must have gone to the joke shop after all." 


End file.
